


I Won't Leave You

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Ahsoka comforts Anakin after the events of Deception.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	I Won't Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

Ahsoka ran between the two buildings, one lightsaber burning green in her hand, the other unused at her belt. On either side of her, Anakin and Obi-Wan leaped to the tops of their respective buildings like cats, aided by the Force.

Ahsoka looked up. She couldn’t see Obi-Wan or Anakin, or the sniper for that matter.

So _how_ exactly was she supposed to do anything useful down here?

Suddenly, the sound of blaster fire pierced Ahsoka’s montrals. She saw red bolts streaking across the gap between the buildings.

Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Ahsoka scanned the area above her. There! Anakin had jumped out from behind something and was running. Ahsoka followed as best she could.

Ahsoka’s comlink beeped. Anakin’s voice came through. “I lost him! Obi-Wan! Do you have anything?”

No response.

Was something wrong? Maybe Obi-Wan was sneaking up on the sniper. That was why he didn’t say anything, right?

No response.

Then, a single blaster shot rang out.

A cry of pain.

A _thud_ as something—Ahsoka dreaded to guess what—hit the ground, less than fifty feet in front of her.

Running forward, Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan sprawled on the ground amid a pile of crates.

_No. No, no, no, NO!_

Was that thought her own or her Master’s? She didn’t know. Probably both.

“Obi-WAN!” came a frantic scream from above.

Ahsoka looked up. Anakin was looking down from the top of the building at Obi-Wan, rage and fear written on his face.

“I got him!” Ahsoka called, running to the place where Obi-Wan had fallen. “Go!”

Anakin hesitated, then turned and did an impressive Force jump in the direction of the sniper.

Ahsoka crouched down next to Obi-Wan. There was a hole burned through his tunic, just to the right of his heart. She placed her fingers against the bottom of his jaw to feel for a pulse.

It was there.

Ahsoka let out a breath. He would be okay.

“Master Obi-Wan?” she said. “It’s me. Ahsoka.”

He stirred. “Ahsoka… it… Anakin…”

“Shh,” she said. “Anakin will be back soon.”

“No… Ahsoka… tell him… he was… son… I… loved him.”

“No,” she begged, her eyes welling with tears. “NO! Master, stay with me! Please…” She scrambled to feel for his pulse again.

It was gone.

“No…” she choked out, her eyes falling shut.

Just then, Ahsoka heard a _whoosh_ as Anakin jumped off the building. As he came running up, Ahsoka bowed her head.

“How is he?” Anakin panted, desperation bleeding into his voice.

Ahsoka forced her eyes to open and looked up at him. She tried to say something, but the only noise that came out of her mouth was a strangled sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob.

Anakin fell to his knees beside Obi-Wan, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Obi-Wan?”

Nothing. Anakin gently shook his former master.

“Obi-Wan.”

The police speeders arrived. Anakin shook harder.

“OBI-WAN!” he yelled.

Silence.

“Master,” Ahsoka whispered, putting her hand on his arm. He looked up at her. “Let’s go.”

Anakin stood up, his hands clenching into fists, the mechanical one nearly breaking from the stress.

Ahsoka realized that had anyone else touched Anakin, they probably would’ve lost a limb and gotten thrown into a wall.

She was the only person who could get through to Anakin right now.

The only other person who would even have had a chance was the man known as the Negotiator.

Ahsoka took Anakin’s arm, and he let her lead him to their shuttle.

* * *

Ahsoka rolled over in her bed.

Anakin’s emotions were like a hurricane in the Force, and it was keeping her awake.

Come to think of it, maybe that wasn’t so bad. If she fell asleep, she would probably have nightmares.

The sounds of Anakin tossing in bed and whatever he was saying echoed in Ahsoka’s montrals, just as his pain reverberated in her mind.

Finally, she decided she couldn’t take any more. She stood up and padded out of her room, her socks slipping on the floor.

At the door to Anakin’s room, she hesitated. What if he blamed _her_ for Obi-Wan’s death? She had, after all, been right there when he died.

She closed her eyes. If he blamed her, she probably deserved it.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her hand and pushed the button.

The door slid open with a soft _hiss_.

“Master?” she called.

Anakin rolled over and looked at her. His hair was mussed and his eyes were dark. “What?” he growled.

“Are you okay?”

“What do you think, Ahsoka?” he snapped. “My master, the closest thing I had to a father, my _friend_ just died and I didn’t stop it. So yes, I’m fine. Totally peachy.”

Ahsoka took a step back, curling in on herself.

Anakin glared at her for a second, then blinked and shook his head.

“Wha…” he breathed, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at her. “I’m sorry, Snips. It’s just…”

“I know,” she said, stepping forward. “Can I…”

He gestured to the place next to him on the bed. She came over and sat down next to him. For a moment, they sat in silence.

“I was the death of him,” Anakin muttered.

“No… no, Master, it wasn’t your fault,” Ahsoka said quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin lifted his head to look at Ahsoka. “I failed him, Ahsoka,” he said. “I failed him.” He buried his face in his hands.

Ahsoka turned her head to look at him. She could feel his pain, not only because of their Force bond, but because she shared it.

Ahsoka shifted closer to him.

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out and enfolded Anakin in her arms. She didn’t know if she was trying to comfort him or herself, but she did it.

That was the last straw.

Anakin broke down, wrapping his arms around Ahsoka, sobbing and holding on as if he would never let go.

Ahsoka tried to hold back her own emotions, but a few tears trickled down her cheeks and she couldn’t seem to keep her breathing steady.

“There was…” she whispered into his ear, her voice choked, “nothing… you could have done. If anything, I should’ve…”

“No… no, Ahsoka,” he said, his voice broken by sobs. “You can’t… blame yourself.”

“But you can’t, either.”

For a moment, the only sound was that of Ahsoka’s (quiet) and Anakin’s (not-so-quiet) sobbing.

“He told me…” Ahsoka said, swallowing, “you were a son to him. He loved you.”

Anakin just nodded, still crying into Ahsoka’s shoulder.

Ahsoka rested her head against his, running her fingers gently through his hair, tears sliding down her face as she softly hummed the song Anakin always sang to her when she was upset.

After a while, when both their tears had slowed, Anakin pulled away.

“Not much of a Master, am I?” he said, wiping the back of his hand across his nose.

“What? No!” she said in disbelief. “Crying doesn’t make you weak, or… or a bad person. It just shows how much you care for those around you.”

Anakin smiled sadly down at her. “What did I ever do to deserve a Padawan like you?”

Ahsoka smiled back and leaned her head onto his shoulder. “I guess you have _him_ to thank for that.” she said quietly.

“Yeah, I guess so, Snips,” he replied, leaning his head on top of hers.

More silence.

“Ahsoka?”

“Hm?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Ew.”

Anakin groaned. “You know what I mean, Snips.”

She gave a little laugh. “Yeah. I know. I have a deep regard for you as well, Master.” She lifted her hand and slid it into Anakin’s. Not the prosthetic, but the real one. The one with muscles and tendons and nerves.

The one he had just used to wipe his nose. Ahsoka cringed.

But then she decided she didn’t care.

A dirty hand was a small price to pay for a friend.

She gave his hand a little squeeze, just to show that she was there.

That she loved him.

And after a moment, Anakin squeezed back.


End file.
